Neko Mew Mew
by Twisted Lullaby
Summary: I am not good at summeries so just read Inu-YashaSm COUPLES DECICED NEED VOTED FOR OTHER THINGS RATING WILL GO UP IN LATER CHAPTERS !All my stories are on hold!
1. A Sweet Surprise

Neko Mew Flare  
  
ME: WELCOME I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY  
  
SHIPPO: TL DOESNT OWN INUYASHA OR SAILOR MOON  
  
ME: SHIPPO ::starts crying:: THAT WAS MEAN  
  
SHIPPO: BUT T-CHAN ITS TRUE  
  
ME: FINE, BE NICE THIS IS MY FIRST INU-YASHA/ SAILOR MOON STORY. I do own Hajiko  
  
Name: Hajiko Testo Age: 500 Sex: Female Race: Flower Demon Hair: Dark Pink Eyes: Red Height: 5 inches Other: Hajiko is a rebelious flower demon. She was born from a rose, she hates men (males) and is okay with women ,but still only listens to Usa. I may use both english and japanese names. ____________________________________  
  
"USAGI!!!!!!!!" Rei dashed towards the fallen moon hime. "No, Usa, come on look at me. Please, Usa." Rei despretly to wake her. "Come on Rei, We have to get her to Ami." Mina pulled the sobbing Rei into her arms as Lita picked up their princesses limp form. " I never said sorry for yelling at her, she was only 5 minutes late and I acted like she committed a crime. It's all my fault!" Rei burst into another fit of cries.  
  
* At Ami's house an hour later*  
  
Rei was sleeping on Amis bed with the unconius Usagi in her arms , while the others were thiught about what could have done this to there Hime. " Maybe it was a youma?" Mina said suddenly, Ami looked at her with tired eyes " If it was a, which I doudt it was, Usagi would have been able to deal with it, she has trained a lot since Chaos." Ami said as she went back to thinking.  
  
*Where Usagi is* ( ME: Creepy Shippo: Shuuush)  
  
'It feels so warm, were am I?' Usagi opened her eyes to look around. 'Everythings black' ~Usagi, what do you feel?~ 'What?! Who's There?!' ~It's me, Serenity~ 'Mother?' ~Yes, It's me~ 'What happened to me?' ~Look into your mind and try to remember~ 'Okay.......  
  
**Flash** ^ Usagis POV^  
  
I was runnig down the street to the temple when I saw a little girl with pink hair and red eyes, she was crying. I asked what was wrong and she told me that her mommy had told her wait here while she went into the clothing store accross the street. She then looked towards the store and started crying again. I looked at my watch, I was 2 minutes late. I calmed her down she said that her momma left her here 2 days ago. I gasped she was abandoned. I couldnt leave her there so I took her with me. Thats when a youma appeared, I couldn't transform so I told the little girl to run to a big blue house just down the road, I new Ikouko-mama would watch her.  
  
When she ran off that was when I faced the youma before I could transform, it picked me up and threw me accross the street into the park. While flying threw the air my locket fell from its unzippe dpocket of my purse. I looked around for something to defend myself with. Lets see it looks like its made of fire...The Fountain. I got up and ran towards the fountain the youma close behind. I looked at my watch, 3 minutes late. I looke djust i was about to collide with the fountain I moved at the last second, unfortauntly the youma pushed me hard in to the fountain with her, she was gone and my vision faded.  
  
**Flash end** ^Normal POV^  
  
~Serenity, I have to go now, wake up. There waited for you~ 'All right, Good Bye Mother I love you' ~I love you too my darling Serenity~  
  
*Where The Senshi Are*  
  
Lita turned her head to the two sleeping girls, " She's waking up!" Sure enough Usagi opened her eyes she tried tp get up but was help down. She looked over to see a sleeping Rei. Her eyes were still kind of puffy and red from crying. Usagi wiggled out of the strong grip and over by the other senshi.  
  
" What happened?" Ami asked franticlly.  
  
"Well...." Usagi told them what happenend.  
  
Well Stay Tuned for the next chapter. it should be out soon.  
  
please review. ^.^ 


	2. Explainations!

Neko Mew Mew  
  
I dont own Sm/Inu this is the last disclaimer i am typing I am going to use a lot of japanese in this so if ya dont now much of it you might wanna go here: its a really easy place.  
  
welp plz review --------------------------------------------------  
  
"And thats what happend!" Usagi looked at Rei "what happend to Rei?" "She collasped from exaustion" Ami said smartly (Me: hehe its a joke with me and my friends) Usagi all of a sudden felt a stinging pain in her chest. "Hajiko" Usagi gasped out as she dashed for the door. She didnt make it very far the stinging became a pounding headache and her whole body felt num, but she needed to get to Hajiko, she wouldn't abandon her.  
  
"Usagi!" Lita dashe dtowards her. But she was too late Usagi was running down the Hiwaka (Me: whats the name of Rei's shrine???) Shrine stairs and she then became hidden in the crowd.  
  
^Usagi's POV^  
  
'Hajiko please be safe, please I cant let you be hurt any more Hajiko.' Every one parted for me not wanting to be ran over by 'The Teenage Train' thats what they call me. But I have to go fast Hajiko is in danger. Oh, Kami Ikouko-mama please protect her!  
  
Almost there!  
  
^ Normail POV  
  
"OKaasan, Otousan, Ototo, Hajiko! Where are you?" Usagi ha dtears in her eyes from the mental and physical pain.  
  
" Jeez Usagi, Whatcha yellin for?" *Shingo came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Wheres Hajiko?" Usagi frantically looked around.  
  
"You mean thta little girl with the pink hair?" Shingo asked  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"She's in the kitchen, with kaasan" Shingo said as he ran of towards the front door.  
  
'Probably going to meet some friends.' Usagi thought as she ran towards the kitchen. Surprisingly the pain had stopped. She was met with the cutest seen in the world. Hajika was covered in flour with a very surprised look on her face. Ikouko was on the ground with the pot of flour in her extended hands. Her face was beat red. She started laughing. As she got up, set the pot of flour down and went over to Hajika and wiped off her face with her apron Hajika gave her a hug and covered her with flour, then she did the same to Usagi and Kenji. Then the whole family (minus Shingo he is with his friends) started laughing. ------------------------------------------------------ well thats about it for now, see you in the next chapter! By the way reveiws in order to continue atleast 5. well bai 


	3. Yoji! Small God1

Neko Mew Mew  
  
I HAVENT SEEN MUCH INUYASHA FORGIVE THE OCCNESS  
  
No more disclaimer  
  
Inuyasha in the next chappie, Kagome will be in this story only 4 a short while. HAJIKO DOSNT TURN INTO A FLOWER DEMON The profile in chapter 1 forget it. Hajiko Isnt a demon Thank you to every on ewho reviewed her is yer reward.............  
  
"Momma, Dere you awuh" Hajiko said with her cute little kid voice.  
  
'Momma where did that come from' Usagi thought as she picked up Hajiko. "Lets go get you cleaned up Haji-chan" Usagi smiled "so thats where i get my clumsiness from ne? Okaasan." Usagi laughed at her moms red face.  
  
*Bathroom*  
  
"Usa-Momma, When we gonna go see daddy?" Haji (thats what I call her from now on when she is talking) "Daddy?" Usagi said with a slightly red face. "ya..." she was cut of by a small bird type thing ramming itself into her mouth. "Yoji* dere you awuh wevuh you bin" Haji stood up with her hands onher hips, bubbles coating parts of her small body. The bird thing (Yoji) ket out a small purr. " I f'give you." She took Yoji in her hands and sat back in the bubbles. "Umm...Haji-Chan..." Usagi sputtered out pure shock written on her face. "Oh This Is Yoji, He is a Bird Demon, his father was the *Demon Lord Of Wind, Yoji this is Usa-Momma-" She was cut off when the door opened. She quickly hide Yoji under the bubbly water. "Usagi, Haji, dinner is ready, hurry before its all gone Shingo has a friend over." Usagis mother said then turned and left. " GAAAAAAAAH!!!'' Yoji Emerged from the water, it let out a small roar. " Sorry Yoji ,but we cant let people see you." She said matter-o-factly (hehehe) "Lets so eat Haji, Yoji-san you can stay in my room." She said as she lifted Haji out of the bath tub.  
  
*Usagi's Room*  
  
"Luna, will you watch Yoji?" Usagi asked the cat that was currently reading a book. "Yoji?" Luna looked up at Usagi, Yoji Flew on her shoulder. "Sure." Luna let out a long sigh. "And no eating him!" Usagi said stern;y "Usagi I may be a cat ,but I do not chase birds, I am human inside!" Luna yelled. "Okay we will be back soon, come on Haji!" Usago took the young girls hand and they were off.  
  
* In the dinning room *  
  
" Finally Odangoe what took so long? Did ya slip on the bathroom floor before and lose your way?" Shingo and his friend laughed. "Shingo that is not very nice." His mother scolded. "Sorry Usagi." He said in a strained voice. Usagi finally took notice to his friend, "hi I am Usagi!" She greeted happily as she took her place at the table Haji sat next to her. "I am Sota, My family owns the shrine down by the bone eaters well." he said almost proudly. "That place is creepy!" Usagi said. "Usagi thats impolite" Ikouko said. "It is pretty creepy, the Bone Eaters Well is anyway" Sota admitted. " Lets go down there" Shingo said when his mother wasn't listening; "I don't know Shingo my sister-" He was cut off by a sharp kick to the leg. "Sota you have a sister right?" Ikouko asked "Yup, she is about Usagi's age." He stated, "may be I could Take Usagi to meet her?" "Sure, you guys get going I'll clean up!" Ikouko shoed them out the door with her happy mother smile on.  
  
*Yoji is Hajiko's Demin gaurdiuan *I dont know if there is a Wind Demon Lord  
  
Who Should Usagi Be with:  
  
InuYasha:  
  
Sesshoumaru:  
  
Miroku:  
  
Should Kagome Be in the fic more than just 1 chappie? Yes:  
  
No:  
  
Comments are a needed in oreder for me to cotinue ^.^ 


	4. Polls

POLLS  
  
I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN PLEASE TAKE A COUPLE OF MINUTES TO DO THESE!  
  
POLL 1:  
  
WHO DO YOU WANT USAGI TO BE WITH?  
  
SESSHOMARU: 9 go Sessy itsa birthday (lame i noe)  
  
INUYAHSA: 2 are you gonna let Sess beat you?  
  
MIROKU: Poor perverted baby :(  
  
NARAKU: ....no comment  
  
HITEN: 1 GO Hiten, you can do it!  
  
POLL 2:  
  
SHOULD KAGOME BE IN MORE THAN JUST 1 CHAPTER?  
  
YES: 5  
  
NO:  
  
SHOULD THE SCOUTS GO WITH USA TO FEUDAL JAPAN?  
  
YES: 3  
  
NO: 3  
  
POLL 3:  
  
SHOULD JAKEN DIE/ NOT BE IN THE FIC:  
  
YES: 1  
  
NO:2  
  
DIE IN A FIGHT: 2  
  
I NEED 15 REVEIWS TO CONTINUE! ONLY 8 MORE  
  
TWISTED 


	5. Mini Chapter!

Neko Mew Mew  
  
BONUS CHAPTER!!!!!!!  
  
The Adventure's of Mini Demons (I know total rip off of Ah! My Goddess)  
  
Mini Yoji: Squeak squeak, purr purr tweet ROAR. (Translation: Haji lets go on a picnic!)  
  
Mini Haji: Okay, I bring cake  
  
Mini Inuyasha: I'm not going on a picnic!  
  
::Mini Haji starts crying::  
  
Mini Usagi: INUYASHA YOU ARE GOING ON THIS PICNIC, OR ELSE!!!  
  
Mini Kagome: Nicely done Usagi ::starts clapping::  
  
Mini Sesshomaru: Stupid half demon.  
  
Mini Inuyasha: Where'd you come from?  
  
Mini Miroku: ..what's going on?  
  
Mini Sango: I don't know? :: Blushes:: MIROKU YOU PERVERT!  
  
:: hits him on the back of the head::  
  
Mini Shippo: Can something even get as small as a mini me?  
  
Mini Inuyasha: GAAAAHHH!!! THAT'S IT YOU ALL ARE INSANE!!!!!  
  
The End  
  
Or is it, you decide  
  
Read chapter 3 and vote vote vote!!!!!  
  
Twisted 


	6. Watch out Usagi! Demons Ahead!

Neko Mew Mew  
  
A mysterios voice: MORE PPL NEED 2 VOTE 4 HITEN!!!  
  
Another mysterios voice: AND MIROKU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Let me guess who you 2 are?  
  
AMV (A mysterius voice): Ummmmm....fans  
  
ANMV (Another mysterius voice): Yeah Fans  
  
Shippo: ON WITH THE FIC  
  
#######  
  
"Kagome? Mom?" Sota call out as they entered the temple/house.  
  
"Sota what are you yelling for?" Kagome asked as she came out of her room.  
  
"I wanted you to meet Shingo's sister, Usagi" he said innocently.  
  
"You better not be planing to go to the Bone Eaters Well!" She said sterly  
  
"Please!" Sota begged (i am srry if this is OOC)  
  
No it's-" She was cut off as she saw the two boys run off.  
  
"No Sota, wait" Kagome and Usagi chased after them.  
  
**Insert some weird way, that both Kagome and Usa fall into the well**  
  
"AAAAHHHH, WHERE ARE WE???" Usagi Screamed  
  
"Shhooooosh, I will tell you later! we hafta get out of this forest!" With that Kagome grabbed Usagi hand and ran.  
  
Usagi looked behing them to find a pack of wolf tpye things chasing them.  
  
"KAGOME! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS BEHIND US!!!" Usagi screamed out again.  
  
"I'll tell you later!" Kagome ran towards a small village.  
  
Usagi looked ahead and saw a boy with....  
  
NAHHHHHHHH Should i end it here??  
  
NOPE I AM NOT THAT TWISTED AND MEAN  
  
...with dog ears?  
  
"Inuyasha there is a pack of wolf demons following us!!" Kagome panted to the boy with dog ears named Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it wench? your the one that ran off, with out helping me find the rest of the shards!" He said venomlessly.  
  
I am gonna end it here so you can enjoy it so far i will finish later.  
  
Get Twisted 


	7. We meet again! Wait Usagi DOn't gO!

Neko Mew Mew (I need a better title!)  
  
Thursday, August 21, 2003  
  
The Votes are still up! there will be some more at the end of this chapter, I have really bad writers block email me if you have any stuff that you wany me to see, my email address is fat_cat71@hotmail.com, If you do send me something try to make it all in the same message. thank you  
  
POLL 1: **I TOOK NARAKU DOWN** ***DECIDED***  
  
WHO DO YOU WANT USAGI TO BE WITH?  
  
SESSHOMARU: Sesshoumaru WINS  
  
INUYAHSA: I will make a What If  
  
MIROKU: I will make a Miroku/Usa story later  
  
HITEN: I will make a Hiten/ Usagi story when I finish this one.  
  
Poll 2: **KAGOME WILL BE IN MORE THAM ONE CHAPTER**  
  
Poll 3: **CHANGED** ***NEED VOTES**** which 2 scouts should go and try to find Usagi in the Demon world?, they will then be the scouts who stay with her.  
  
1 outer senshi/1 inner senshi  
  
2 inner senshi:  
  
2outer senshi:  
  
and in the reveiw or email tell me who it will be **NO STARLIGHGTS SORRY**  
  
Poll 4: **JAKEN WILL BE IN THE FIC EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE**  
  
**I CAN CHANGE ANY OF THESE IF YOU WANT YOU CAN STILL COMMENT ON THE ONES THAT ARE ALREADY DECIDED IF YOU WANT**  
  
SHIPPO: ACTION!  
  
++++++++++++ (picked fence)  
  
"Inuyasha this isn't the time, there is a pack of wolf demons following us!" Kagome cried out.  
  
"Alright, *Reverse Soul Claw!" and he did his little attack **INSERT FIGHT SCENE**  
  
"They had a shard" Kagome said picking up a small jewel shard, she put it in the jar with all the others.  
  
They walked to the village, Kagome say Miroku and Sango talking while Shippo played with Kilala.  
  
"My friends!" Kagome ran up to Sango and Miroku, gave Miroku a hand shake and Sango a hug.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo came runnig up to her, and hugged her.  
  
"Your finally back! Iwasworriedthatyouwouldn'tcomebackcauseyoudidn'tlikeithereand.." He was cut off by Usagi's scream. (read carfully to find out what he said)  
  
Everyones attention turned to Usagi, she was pointing at a little toad thing with a staff, "Wha...what is that?" she screamed again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsigia.(sp)  
  
"I am here getting what is mine." Sesshoumaru stated simply.  
  
"You aren't getting the Tetsigia" Inu-Yasha growled  
  
"I will get that later I am after something else." He smirked when he saw here 'Serenity has come back.'  
  
he started to walk away, but stopped "Aren't you coming Serenity?"  
  
Usasgi gasped memories flooding her mind.  
  
"Yes, Master Sesshoumaru." She started to follow him when Kagome grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked, completely confused. Usagi let her hair down, it streamed down her back reaching her ankles, uncovering two white cat ears, she pulled her pleted skirt down, showing her cute pink bunny under wear, I mean a white tail, with to jewel shards dangling from silver chains that were attached to her tail. She walked over to Sesshoumaru, and they left into the woods, Shesshoumaru had a very large smirk on his face the whole time.  
  
CLIFFHANGER, sorry I haven't updated I recently started school again and I had no inspiration, and MAJOR writers block well reveiw please  
  
*Is that Inu-Yasha's attack? 


	8. A good Night for Sesshoumaru, Poor Rin!

Neko Mew Mew  
  
Konnichiwa! I hope You have enjoyed my story so far, I need some one who is good at writing battle/fighting scenes, to write them for this story, YOU WILL GET FULL CREDIT FOR IT, and everyone will know its you since I will annouce it and because I can't do fighting scenes, even if my life depended on it. So in the reveiw tell me where to find a sample of your action scenes! Domo Arigatou $$I HAVE TO WRITE A STORY FOR MY LANGUAGE ARTS CLASS, IT'S A MIDEVIL/FANTASY, I WAS WONDERING IF ANY ONE HAD ANY IDEAS THAT THEY COULD LEND ME SOME, I AM COMPLETELY STUCK, ALL HELP WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED$$  
  
POLL 1: **I TOOK NARAKU DOWN** ***DECIDED***  
  
WHO DO YOU WANT USAGI TO BE WITH?  
  
SESSHOMARU: Sesshoumaru WINS  
  
INUYAHSA: I will make a What If  
  
MIROKU: I will make a Miroku/Usa story later  
  
HITEN: I will make a Hiten/ Usagi story when I finish this one.  
  
Poll 2: **KAGOME WILL BE IN MORE THAM ONE CHAPTER**  
  
Poll 3: **I DECIDED**HARUKA AND MAKOTO  
  
Poll 4: **JAKEN WILL BE IN THE FIC EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE**  
  
**I CAN CHANGE ANY OF THESE IF YOU WANT YOU CAN STILL COMMENT ON THE ONES THAT ARE ALREADY DECIDED IF YOU WANT**  
  
Recap: Read chapter one again if you don't remember  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"USAGI WAIT!!!" Kagome ran after Usagi. "Kagome!" Shippo ran after Kagome, along witht he rest of the group. "KAGOME,WAIT!!!!" Inuyasha grabbed her and held her close, trying to sustain her. 'Why is it so hard to sustain her?' He thought, "Kagome settle down." He shouted holding her trashing form to his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha you don't get it, ITS MY FAULT SHE'S EVEN HERE!" Kagome broke free and ran after Usagi, but she was too late Usagi was gone, she was no where in sight. "Kagome, she seemed to know what she was doing and she followed Sesshoumaru on her own." Kagome looked at him at gave him a small smile. "Your right, lets go." she walked into the hut that the trio stayed in.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Sesshoumaru and his group had just arrived at his castle Rin asleep in Usagi's arms Jakken leading the *two-headed horse thing, Sesshoumaru walked next to Usagi and took Rin into his arms, he brought her to her room and layed her on the bed of blankets and pillows, her room was done up in sakura tree blossom pink, the pillows and blankets made of some of the finest of silks and velvets. He covered her up and blew out the candle. He turned to leave, Usagi appearing behind him.  
  
*****GETS KINDA LIMEY HERE*****  
  
Sesshoumaru closed the door and pressed Usagi's kimono clad back against the wall, he firmly pressed his lips to hers, his hands on either side of her head, her hands weaving through his soft, silky hair. He deepend the kiss, moving down her neck, she let out a soft moan, wrapping her arms around him, having some trouble because of his *boa, he noticed this, he picked her up and carried her to his room.  
  
He layed her down on the thick, but fluffy silk blankets of his bed, Usagi moved some of the black and silver pillows out of the way, she removed Sesshoumaru's boa, and the spikes, leaving him in just his red and white Kimono, his accesories lying about a foot away, he slipped of his kimono, his muscled chest revealed, leaving him in his pants.(I'm getting confushing huh?)  
  
Usagi kissed him again this time not as deep and hard, but quick and teasingly. She ran her hands down his chest, he let out soft moans as her small hands traveled lower than most people would think appropriate. He stop her at the hem of his pants and removed her short Kimono. Leaving her in her black bra and thong that didn't leave much to the imagination, they continued to feel each other, as if the other would disappear if they let go, their kisses deepend. Usagi was about to remove her under wear, if it wasn't for a small knock on the door.  
  
*******LIMEY SECTION ENDS HERE*******  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Usa-chan? Are you in there?" Rin's soft voice said throught the door. Usagi put on her sleeping kimono and opened the door, there was Rin with a small doll. "I had a bad dream Usa-chan, two bad demons came and took you away, they hurt Sesshoumaru and killed Jakken-and-and" She started to cry into Usagi's arms. Usagi took the crying Rin to the bed and layed her down, whispering that no on would take her away from her, and that no would or could hurt Sesshoumaru because he was to strong and he wouldn't let any one hurt her or Jakken. Rin fell asleep in between the two lovers, if any one was to see this scene, they would have sighed like a school girl no matter what gender or age, Usagi and Sesshoumaru each had an arm wrapped around Rin.  
  
End for now 


	9. Early morning meetings! Kagome's running

10/16/2003 2:40 PM. 

 Hi, again!  Selena and Miana, I will make a Inu/Usa story after this escpescially for you, don't worry I can't spell either, I have spell check! I HATE SCHOOL, but we have Today and Friday off

Shippo: Its Thursday.

Me: I love getting days off! Now there might be more lemons and/or limes, I am a pervert!

Miroku: I need more lemon scenes

Me: never mind, he's a pervert

Shippo: that wasn't funny, on with the fic

+++++++++++

        Usagi stroked Rins black hair and held he close to her breast, she looked at Sesshoumaru longingly, a thousand years it's been since they last kissed that passionately. She carefully got off the black sheets and slipped on a black silk robe. She walked out of the room into the cold halls of his castle, she walked on to a large balcony and stared at the rising sun, it was beautiful, even to a Moon Child. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the cold morning air. A pair of soft, strong arms circled around her waist, she turned and smiled at Sesshoumaru, he lowered his head and captured her lips him his, Usagi turned around so they were chest to chest. 

         Sesshoumaru ran his tongue over Usagi's upper lip, she opened her mouth in reply, their tongues danced. Sesshoumaru savored the sweet taste of strawberries and *chocolate that still lingered in her mouth, she had eaten before she went out on the balcony, he pressed her close to him.

****Kagome****

       Kagome strapped on her bow and arrows, when she was done she headed for the door, she looked back at the sleeping Sango and Shippo, she opened the door and ran towards the forest, before she got halfway there, Miroku and *Kilala jumped in front of her. "Where do think your going?" Miroku said with a frown.

"This has nothing to do with you Miroku!" Kagome tried to push him out of the way.

"I know where youa re going, and I am not going to let you go by your self!" He picked her up and put her on Kilala, then he got on himself. 

       "Miroku! I don't want you to come with! I don't want any more of my friends to get hurt!" Kagome yelled, tears coming form her eyes. Miroku looked at her with pity,  he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "I'll be alright Kagome, I have been training as a priest for years, you have just recently took up the bow and arrow, I want to protect you!"  he hugged her tighter. Kagome fell asleep in his arms, "rest Kagome, we have a long way to go." He held her protectively and told Kilala to go faster.

End for Now! Its only two pages BLAH!


	10. Sorry for this comercial interuption!

This is going on hold!!!!  
  
I am going to try and finish Silver moon,   
  
Please help!   
  
I need a new name for this to!!!  
  
It has sucked majorly so far, so it is on MAJOR hold! 


End file.
